Secrets de préfets
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Règle n 1 du code d'honneur des préfets: "Ce qui est dit dans la salle de travail des préfets, reste dans la salle de travail des préfets." - Correction de Maisie Andrews: Un secret entre préfets est un secret bien gardé. - Précision de Percy Weasley: Manger un cookie de Maisie rend plus bavard qu'une pie.
1. Question de probabilité!

Petit texte écrit durant la nuit HPF d'octobre 2019.

L'action se déroule au tout début de la sixième année de Percy et Maisie, quelques semaines avant la fic "La nuit des six trouilles".

Bonne lecture!

* * *

oOo

**Question de probabilité!**

oOo

Au dernier étage de la plus haute tour du château de Poudlard se trouvait une salle aux mille et un secrets brumeux que seule la possession d'un troisième œil permettait de percevoir. Derrière une trappe tombant du plafond, succédant à un escalier sans fin dans lequel les soupirs des étudiants s'étaient maintes fois éteints, se trouvait l'antre des mystères impénétrables des choses probables et futures. Dans une ambiance tamisée, la pièce ornée de draperies et poufs bariolés était bien souvent le théâtre de sordides révélations, tout comme de rêves que la voix feutrée du professeur Trelawney ne parvenait à troubler. Et dans cette salle si haut perchée, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux tentait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts sous le regard moqueur de sa meilleure ennemie, qui, malgré ses cernes violacés débordant sur ses pommettes, était quant à elle, parfaitement réveillée.

Percy avait maudit le gestionnaire des emplois du temps toute la nuit lorsqu'il avait compris qu'étant donné le faible nombre d'élèves de son année à avoir choisi de poursuivre la divination comme option, il se verrait dans l'obligation de passer tous ses cours en compagnie de celle qui était la plus à même de le rendre fou: la préfète de Poufsouffle, Maisie Andrews.

Parfois, il se disait qu'elle le collait uniquement pour l'agacer un peu plus, et il n'était certainement pas très loin de la réalité. Cinq ans qu'elle lui suivait comme son ombre, toujours au coude-à-coude avec lui lorsque de chaque nouvel examen, toujours à proximité, véhiculant une délicieuse odeur de cookie à chaque pas. Il étouffa un bâillement. La nuit précédente avait été bien courte, Fred et George ayant tenu à souhaiter une heureuse première garde à leur préfet de frère. Garde qu'il avait partagée avec Maisie ce qui avait été bien loin de l'aider à la rendre reposante car la jeune-fille avait, depuis toujours, l'art et la manière de le faire parler jusqu'au petit matin, taquinant chaque aspect de sa vie qui, selon elle, le nécessitait.

Percy piqua du nez et Maisie lui donna un coup de coude. Il lui adressa un regard noir et elle lui répondit par un sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers le tarot sur leur table et elle s'appliqua à prendre en note ce que leur dictait leur professeur. Percy avait choisi de poursuivre la divination en ASPIC, ainsi que la plupart de ses matières pour le simple et immense honneur de parvenir à cumuler douze «optimal» tout au long de sa scolarité. Maisie l'avait imité car elle était curieuse de tout et ne savait encore réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait exercer comme future profession.

«Coupe le paquet Percy! lui demanda-t-elle le regard brillant, le faisant sursauter.»

L'adolescent obtempéra, se demandant ce que son «amie» allait bien pouvoir lui prédire de catastrophique car aucune prédiction ne se révélait bénéfique une fois passée dans les mains expertes de Sibylle Trelawney. Maisie commença à aligner les cartes, concentrée et Percy s'amusa de voir se dessiner de petites rides au coin de ses yeux et sur son front, témoins de sa profonde réflexion. La veille, avant de s'endormir pour quelques heures, ils avaient misé deux échanges de garde pour celui qui réussirait à faire la prédiction la plus juste. Et bien que Percy ne jugeait pas la divination comme étant une matière très sérieuse, il éprouvait tout de même une envie, guidée par la compétition, de faire démentir les propos de la jeune-fille. Ne serait-ce que par principe. Aussi, feuilleta-t-il son manuel à la recherche de clefs d'interprétation.

«Hum... commença Maisie en se frottant le menton. Je vois un grand changement dans les prochains mois. Quelque chose d'intimement personnel. Peut-être même de sentimental.»

Percy esquissa un rictus.

«Hum... je vois quelque chose de bleu, continua-t-elle, faisant plisser des yeux son binôme qui ne vit pas le fin sourire fendre les lèvres de sa camarade. Oui, je vois un oiseau bleu, avec des cheveux blonds. Serait-il probable que tu fasses ta déclaration à Pénélope prochainement?»

Percy lâcha son livre. Comment osait-elle?! Alors que la principale intéressée n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, lorgnant sur son propre tarot avec circonspection, tandis que son partenaire de Serpentard, dernier élève de leur petite classe, feuilletait avec la rage du désespoir, son livre en quête d'une explication aux sombres présages qu'elle lui avait énoncés.

«Je vois également un duo et un grand malheur s'abattre sur toi, poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour cacher son hilarité face à sa précédente réaction. Peut-être Fred et George vont-ils se venger prochainement suite à notre saisie dans leur stock de bombabouses de cette nuit?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de posséder le troisième œil pour faire cette prédiction ronchonna-t-il en songeant sombrement au fait qu'il regretterait certainement amèrement d'avoir gâché leur première farce de l'année.

\- Mais il se pourrait également que cette grande épreuve t'ouvre les portes d'un bonheur autrement insaisissable, reprit-elle avant de interrompre pour réfléchir, un sourire mutin délicatement plaqué sur son visage au teint mordoré délicatement accentué par l'été.»

Percy grinça des dents. Qu'allait-elle donc encore inventer pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Dire qu'il était celui à l'origine du stupide pari les condamnant à avouer à leur coup de cœur ce qu'ils avaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Maisie devait certainement tremper ses pâtisseries dans du whisky Pur Feu avant de les lui servir afin qu'il ait de telles idées saugrenues.

«Donc, si j'ai tout compris, conclut-elle, Fred et George vont t'organiser un rencard. C'est la seule explication logique et rationnelle à ce tirage de cartes.»

Le Gryffondor pouffa, rien n'était plus improbable.

«Il y aurait plus de chances que tu me battes en ASPIC de métamorphose plutôt que ce fait se produise, railla-t-il. La métamorphose avait toujours été une des matières dans laquelle Maisie excellait le moins.

\- Dans ce cas prépare ton costard mon petit Perse'! s'exclama-t-elle car je compte bien obtenir un A sur mon prochain devoir.

\- Si tu obtiens un A, je te promets d'encourager l'équipe de Poufsouffle lors du prochain match de Quidditch.

\- Marché conclu! finalisa la jeune-fille le regard luisant, lui tendant une main cordiale qu'il serra avec défi.»

L'histoire raconte que le jaune canari allait à merveille à Percy et que Fred et George eurent un impact majeur sur l'avenir de sa relation avec Pénélope Deauclair, mais, bien entendu, le principal intéressé ne s'en venta jamais.

oOo

* * *

Commençant à avoir un certain nombre de OS en stock, je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant d'en faire un recueil :) Plusieurs sont en préparation.

En espérant que celui-ci, regroupant surtout les mésaventures de nos petits préfets, vous plaira!


	2. Le cauchemar

Texte écrit durant la Nuit Insolite d'HPF de Septembre 2019, légèrement remanié depuis.

Se situe le 1er Septembre 1993.

* * *

**Le cauchemar**

oOo

L'encre gicla dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le parchemin sous les yeux horrifiés de Percy Weasley qui poussa un hurlement de rage teinté de désespoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en retard pour quelque chose et la pire chose de son existence, un traité que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même lui avait commandé il y a de cela trois semaines. Il allait déshonorer sa famille, son nom et même son ancienne maison s'il ne rendait pas le document en temps et en heure. Comment pouvait-il même prétendre à une carrière au sein du ministère s'il n'était pas capable de la plus petite des rigueurs ?

Plusieurs coups de baguette ne changèrent absolument rien au désastre qui venait de se produire et Percy se vit contraint de recommencer son ouvrage, pour la centième fois depuis le début de sa mission. À chaque fois la même rengaine, il parvenait presque à poser le point final et son encrier se renversait sur les mots fraîchement tracés sur le papier. À chaque nouvelle tentative, la voix déçue de son employeur retentissait un peu plus fortement dans les oreilles de l'ancien préfet.

« Vous êtes en retard Weasley. Cela ne va pas, absolument pas. C'est indigne d'un employé de mon bureau. »

Et à chaque fois Percy s'activait de plus belle, grattant de sa plume le parchemin plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais à mesure que le retard s'accumulait, le désespoir le gagnait.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur le Ministre ! pépiait-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. C'est la première fois ! Je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus!

\- Trop tard Weasley ! L'échéance est dépassée, Miss Deauclaire a été beaucoup plus efficace que vous. »

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de Percy n'avait d'égal que la lamentation d'un phénix. Et ce fut sur cette atroce pensée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur qu'il s'éveilla, secoué par la Poufsouffle la plus inquiète de Poudlard.

Maisie l'observait avec crainte, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux gonflés de celle que l'on venait de tirer d'un profond sommeil. Elle se tenait redressée sur un coude, une de ses mains posée sur son épaule et un vieux pull de Quidditch en guise de pyjama. La mémoire revint à cet instant au septième année. Il était à Poudlard, dans la _Salle de travail des préfets_, et rien de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était réel puisqu'ils effectuaient simplement leur première garde de l'année en tant que préfet et préfète-en-chef. Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa mollement retomber dans les coussins de la mezzanine dans lesquels ils s'étaient assoupis après avoir longuement discuté de leur proche avenir professionnel.

« Ton cauchemar avait l'air véritablement affreux, commenta Maisie en lui frictionnant le bras.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, maugréa-t-il. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas être réel.

\- Comme tous les rêves, répondit-elle laconiquement. »

Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction, puis retira délicatement la main de Maisie de son épaule, sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

« Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. De toute façon, tu m'empêchais de dormir, indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. J'ai juste une question. »

Percy lui lança un regard intrigué, méfiant vis-à-vis de son air satisfait.

« Tu es certain que c'était véritablement un cauchemar ?

\- Bien sur pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas cessé de crier « Oh, Pénélope !» et « Je serai ce que vous voulez Monsieur le Ministre » entre deux gémissements. »

Percy devint plus rouge que la plus écarlate des tomates du potager de Hagrid.

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce-que tu t'imagines ?! s'étouffa-t-il, gêné qu'elle ait pu se méprendre.

\- Oh, beaucoup de choses au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté toute à l'heure. »

Le jeune-homme souhaita ardemment être foudroyé sur place. Il devenait beaucoup trop proche de Maisie qui appréciait beaucoup trop le taquiner. Pourquoi s'était-il choisi une telle amie ?

« Je suis certain que tu mets du veritaserum dans tes cookies.

\- Nul besoin avec toi Perce', tu es un vrai livre ouvert.

\- C'est injuste ! se renfrogna-t-il. Tu profites de la situation car tu sais que jamais je ne te demanderai de détails sur ta propre relation.

\- L'avantage de sortir avec un dragonologiste, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- L'avantage de sortir avec le seul dragonologiste qui soit aussi mon frère, plutôt, bougonna-t-il. »

Percy fit mine de bouder tandis que Maisie, après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire et quelques éclats gênés, s'allongeait à nouveau dans le but de trouver un peu de repos afin d'affronter le lendemain. Puis soudain alors que la jeune-fille retombait dans les bras de Morphée, un éclair de génie traversa le cerveau embrumé du Gryffondor.

« Oh mais j'y pense...

\- Tu touches à Ellie et je te prouve que je peux être aussi hargneuse que le sujet d'étude de Charlie.

\- Intéressant Andrews, ricana l'adolescent satisfait avant de se tourner à son tour et de faire semblant de somnoler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Weasley, mais cesse immédiatement, grogna-t-elle en l'assommant d'un polochon en entendant ses éclats de rire.

\- Trop tard Maiz'. Je viens tout d'un coup de comprendre ce qui plait tant à mon frère chez toi. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il lustre souvent tes belles écailles lorsque tu fulmines ? »

La Poufsouffle piqua un fard tout en saluant la performance. Après tout, elle lui avait tendu la perche et il avait remis les compteurs à égalité. Cependant, Percy ne payait rien pour attendre.

« La prochaine fois je te laisse rendre ton document en retard, maugréa-t-elle. »

oOo


End file.
